Peace
by Lordxghostx
Summary: Nanoha visits her favourite librarian in the Infinity Library after everything was finally done and over with. Basically an excuse for some fluff, but only if you squint. PostStrikerS. Oneshot. [YuunoxNanoha]


**A/N**

I suddenly had the inspiration to write this fic one fine morning, and decided to post it online here. I hope you find this a good read and enjoy it!

**End A/N**

**Author's Disclaimer: **I do not own Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha. In other words, I do not own the original intellectual property.

* * *

"Yuuno-kun...?" A curious Nanoha peeked in through the gap in the oak doors. When none replied, she pushed open the door, and stepped into the Infinity Library. She paused to take in her surroundings, and was surprised to find that no signs of life existed at all. It was as quiet as a graveyard, with the barest minimum amount of light making their way into the Infinity Library. 

She walked down rows and rows of shelves, all brimming with books, threatening to collapse at any moment. It seemed almost a miracle that these proud, wizened shelves were still standing, yet they still do, tall and mighty, never faltering before the elements.

She found it unnerving that she had yet to meet Yuuno, or even any librarians for that matter. It was working hours after all, where could all ten of them had disappear to? She looked at the books to distract herself, and found them in all sorts of languages she could not comprehend. No doubt Yuuno could translate for her though, but just where was he?

Unexpectedly, she bumped into something, hard. She and something else both collapse to the ground, and while brushing the dust off the back of her skirt, she looked up at the lifeform.

"Sorr... Jeane?"

"Oh, good afternoon, Instructor Takamachi. Sorry about that just now..." Jeane had an apologetic look on her face.

"It's fine... Where is he?" Nanoha asked urgently, they were almost late for their appointment.

"Ah well... It's better if you take a look at it rather than I explain it to you..." She turned around, and without a word, headed straight off at an astonishing pace.

Zig-zagging through the maze of shelves, it seemed endless. Nanoha soon lost count of the number of turns she made, and had no idea where she was at the moment. All she could do was place her trust in the woman in front of her, the personal assistant of Yuuno, Jeane.

Her watch registered that the walk took a mere five minutes, yet to her, it seems like eons had passed. She was surrounded by skyscrapers of books and books, and all looked identical to her. She had a sneaky suspicion that if she dug hard enough, even the children fairy tales of her world could be found here, titles like 'Sleeping Beauty'.

They eventually slowed down, and arrived before an all too familiar scene. There, in all his glory, was Chief Librarian of the Infinite Library, Yuuno Scrya.

Asleep at his desk.

Again.

Surrounded by all four sides with books, it was a wonder there was even space to do his work. It seemed to Nanoha that all the oceans on Earth would sooner dry up than would Yuuno's interest in books die. The inquisitive man just did not stop in his personal crusade for knowledge. She suppose it was one of his forte.

"See what I mean?" A melancholic Jeane sighed.

Then again, it may just be the death of him.

"Always pushing himself too hard to meet deadlines, its all that dam... Commander Chrono's fault."

At this point, Nanoha made it a mental note to reason with Chrono on his handling of Yuuno and the Infinity Library. And if all else fails... Limit or no limit, Nanoha was pretty sure Raging Heart could easily persuade Chrono.

Movements out of the corner of her eye snapped her out of her trance, and she saw Jeane cover Yuuno up in a thick blanket that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. She felt a sting of jealousy that she did not thought of that first.

"Instructor Takamachi, I have to head out first, got to hand in the reports wanted by Commander Chrono." Jeane seemed a little miffed at the thought.

"Wait, where are the other librarians? How come it's just you and Yuuno-kun? He didn't try to do anything to you... Did he?" Nanoha accidentally blurted out. There could not be anything between them... Was there?

"Oh, no, no! You got the wrong idea. Yuuno-kun sent the other librarians away so that they could catch some shut-eye, we had been working non-stop since the Jail incident. All the other commanders wants up-to-date information and reports on the current investigations."

Jail Scaglietti? He was apprehended three days ago... Yuuno-kun has been working for three days straight? Without rest? Nanoha frowned, her eyebrows knitted in worry.

Calming herself, she asked as politely as she could.

"And Yuuno-kun didn't rest at all?"

"Well..." Jeane casted a sympathetic look at him. "...He did _somewhat_. He took a few power naps now and then, about 1-2 hours each. We were quite worried about his health, but he insisted he was fine and sent them away. I was only returning to check on him when I bumped into you."

"I see... Well, thank you Jeane."

"Take care of him for us will you? After all, you are his..." Jeane left it hanging. With a sly wink, she disappeared back into the maze once more.

"And, by the way, Yuuno-kun is just too shy to try and do anything to me or any of the other girls for that matter. He's too shy for his own good. So don't worry, because, regrettably, he's all yours!" Jeane shouted from a distance, the last of her giggles resonating in the library.

She scrutinized the man in front of her. Well it was certainly gentlemanly of him to be so, it was also frustrating for her that their relationship was not progressing as much as she would like to. Fate wd agered that she herself would have to intervene to speed things up, and would do so whether Nanoha liked it or not. She could only pray that Fate would not do anything outrageous. She did not mind losing the bet, but certainly not him.

With a sigh, she absently pulled out the chair next to Yuuno. Her eyes widened in disbelief when she found it covered with books, with even more languages and symbols she can scarcely comprehend. She almost groaned as she started to clear the books, and gave yet another sigh, how depressing the day was for her.

And as she stared down at him, she cannot help but feel a bit vexed and frustrated by his actions. Did she not tell him countless times to take a break? Did she not bring lunch over every now and then, to ensure his continual well-being? Did she not worry for him till it gave her insomnia every now and then? Did she know that this would happen?

She berated herself, of course she knew this would happen.

When all was said and done, she silently inched the chair she now occupied closer to him till they were side by side. The air in there was suddenly chilly, and she absentmindedly wrapped herself in the blanket with him. She snuggled up close to him, and her worries dissipated with one look at his peaceful face. She sincerely doubt Yuuno would mind the position they are in right now. All was quiet except for the faint breathing of Yuuno, who apart from that, hardly gave any other signs of life.

Suddenly, without warning, the aforementioned male suddenly opened his eyes, and he held the too-close-for-comfort Nanoha with an unfocused gaze.

Surprisingly, he smiled despite his situation and character.

"Hey... Morning"

"Good morning, Yuuno-kun." Nanoha gave him a smile. A smile that said 'I'm obviously faking this smile so that you can just see how fake this really is.'

Yuuno-kun grimaced, before rubbing his eyes tiredly with his knuckles. Then he did what he did worst: changing the topic and avoiding the lectures by her.

"Hey, did I tell you that you are the most beautiful girl I ever met?" He gushed. Nanoha could only roll her eyes.

"Yes, as well as the recent change in my hairstyle suiting me and that the uniform looks good on me no matter where I go." She sighed. Yuuno could only grin sheepishly.

"Yunno-kun... I think..." Nanoha started out.

"How long was I out for?" Swift as lightning, Yuuno cut right into the middle of her speech.

"Oh... about three hours from what I heard from Jeane..."

"Thr...Three whole hours! Oh gods, I'm going to get skewered by Chrono-kun!" Without taking a single pause, his hands dived for the pile of mess before him. Yet, before his hands managed to make contact with the papers that were strewn around, they were intercepted by another pair. Gentle ones.

"Yuuno-kun... I want you to rest." Nanoha took Yuuno's hand in hers, and tenderly rested them on her thighs. Her porcelain face broke for once, and she genuinely looked worried for once.

"Please... Yuuno-kun? Do this for me. Take a break." She implored, and it did not hurt to add that she used the 'puppy-eyes' expression, engaging Yuuno's reasoning with a two-prong attack, overwhelming his sense of sight and hearing.

"But..."

"Please? For me."

He gave in.

"Fine... Just for a bit... Wake me up in an hour, okay? I will apologise to Chrono-kun later... Sorry for the trouble..." Nanoha nodded enthusiastically, wanting to see him get some rest as soon as possible. She beamed as she saw Yuuno clear even more books off his desk before settling his head on it, getting ready to get some shut eye.

Blast Chrono and his wants, the man right here in front of her was more important to her.

Sure enough, before his head even hit the table, Yuuno was already fast asleep. She smiled, pleased at the results of her efforts. She was as sure as hell not going to wake him up till his body tells him to do so naturally. She will make sure he sleeps the whole afternoon if need be. She believes that health must always be prioritized over other matters, regardless of the circumstances.

Yet, despite his knowledge of magic far surpassing that of Fate's and hers put together, despite his extraordinary skills in defensive magic, he always tend to end up being the one worn out.

She pecked him on the forehead, and proceeded to resuming her formal position before Yuuno had woke up. She rested her head on his shoulder, and noiselessly wrapped her arms about his waist under the blanket. She decided there and then that this was how she would spend her rarely obtained free day with him, just cuddling up together under this blanket, resting up. She was a simple girl after all, with simple wants and needs. She looked at him, and smiled for what seemed like the tenth time that day. And it was all because of him. She closed her eyes, and allowed sleep to slowly catch up with her.

And yet, just before sleep had just caught up with her, as her rate of breathing slowed down, a dam of emotions burst as a new wave of emotion overwhelmed her, the emotion of relief. The events of the past three days had finally caught up with her. She felt relieved for the moment then, relieved that her battles were finally over, and that they had won. There was no more need in being on stand-by just to repel some gadget drones, no more need in fearing for her comrades' lives and most certainly no more clocking of overtime for Yuuno, at least for the time being. She was finally in the arms of the one she loves and as a bonus, was carefree and without burdens for once. Was this truly peace?

Takamachi Nanoha could only pray this would last as long as it could.

* * *

**A/N**

Well, this is my third fic on this site, but my first one for the Nanoha series, so do forgive me if the characters seem a bit OOC. As always, please R&R, constructive criticism is welcomed. I might write another one-shot if I have the time, currently having some ideas on it. And last but not least, do point out any grammatical or vocabulary errors in the fic, I constantly strive to improve myself, and can only do so with your help.

**End A/N**


End file.
